One By One
by AnimeQueen27
Summary: What happens when a group of friends are stuck in a house and die... one by one? R&R please!


AN: Well this is a story im planning on publishing, but I just need to type it, please gimme your advice on this story!  
  
Nicknames: (All the characters have nicknames and this is what they are)  
  
Erica: Yasha Lesley: Kagome Kayla: Sesshy Nora: Onigumo Alex: Miroku Garrett: Vash Tori: Sango  
  
One By One  
  
Chapter One:  
  
I tossed around in my bed; I had just turned my television off from watching Anime for four hours. I peeled the covers off of me and noticed I had been sweating. I shrugged and stood up out of bed. I sleepily walked over to me window and stared outside the clear glass.  
  
I watched the ending storm as the water just stopped falling from the sky. The storm had been going on all night, which was one of the reasons why I couldn't sleep.  
  
I sighed and grabbed some comics off my bookshelf and walked back to my bed to read up a bit. I opened my first book, and the phone rang. I answered it quickly so my parents wouldn't awaken.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The line went dead.  
  
Scared, I slammed the phone down on the receiver and it rang again. I picked it up, and out of anger I yelled:  
  
"STOP CALLING HERE!!!" ".Yasha?" a friendly voice replied.  
  
It was my good friend Kayla. I was very surprised to hear her voice at the hour. Heck, I'd be surprised to hear he voice and eight o' clock, and here it was, 3:30 am and I was talking to her on the phone.  
  
"Yeah, sorry." "Its okay. Kagome just called and told me to tell you to call her." "Okay. bye why didn't she do it herself?" " She said she did, but you hung up on her." I giggled, " Did she say what she wanted?" "No." Sesshy said, he voice drifting. " Then just what did she say?" " Nothing, she just sounded creepy." "Creepy?" " -.- Scared and upset." "Hmmmm. thanks Kayla. I'll call her." " No problem." " Oh and one more thing." I started. " What?" " Why on earth are you up so late?" " I'm watching Kenshin!"  
  
I burst out with laughter.  
  
"What!" she asked. " Nothing, Nothing." " Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr.." " Gotta go bye!" " Ja!"  
  
I hung up the phone, picked it up, and dialed Lesley's number on speed dial.  
  
It rang once.  
  
Twice.  
  
" Hello." Lesley asked cautiously. " Hey Lesley! Its me, what's going on over there?" I asked, alarmed by her tone of voice. " Erica. my mom. Bryan. Joey. Th- there. gone." She said tearfully.  
  
My heart missed a beat. I hope she meant something else by "Gone". Maybe she's just pulling my leg. yeah. she's just joking on me.  
  
"Well where'd they go?" I asked dumbly. " No you don't understand," She started once more, " Everyone. all of them. they were murdered." " WHAT?!" " Someone murdered them. man. what should I do?" She said, crying loudly. " Well, for starters. GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!! THE KILLER COULD STILL BE STALKING IN YOUR HOUSE!!!" I yelped. " Okay, I'll be there soon!" she yelled back.  
  
She hung up.  
  
I had to go downstairs, I realized, to explain why Lesley, who lives down the road, is coming over so late. So I crept down into my parent's room.  
  
" Mom, Dad?" I asked.  
  
I went to the wall and flipped on the switched the light on so I could wake them up easily. The light first blinded me, because of my eyes so used to darkness. I turned my view back to their bed and noticed something.  
  
My parents' sheets were normally yellow. Not red.  
  
I kept telling myself that they had switched the sheets the night before while I was gone at the movies, but I knew in my heart that something was wrong. I finally convinced myself.  
  
They were dead also, the same killer murdered my parents the same night.  
  
I closed my eyes as tear struck down my face, I couldn't believe this has happened.  
  
" They're alive. I know it." I told myself, " They can't be dead."  
  
I set my head down and took a step back, turning to the door also. I cut off the lights and I shut the door behind me. I turned back to the closed door sealing my parents inside. I pressed my face against the white- painted door and wept. I wept for minutes that seemed like hours, no, days.  
  
I finally gathered myself together and searched the house rapidly, making sure who or what ever was in my house before, was gone now. Sure enough, it wasn't.  
  
Kitchen; safe.  
  
Bathrooms; safe.  
  
Dining room; safe.  
  
My room; safe.  
  
Guest room; safe.  
  
Office; safe.  
  
Morgan's old room; safe.  
  
Every door and window was locked tightly. I climbed the stairs up to my room and battled in my head if I should call Kayla back before Kagome got here.  
  
I couldn't call her; at least not now.  
  
I flopped myself onto my bed, accidentally falling on my comic book, and pulled my pillow to my face. and wept more. I couldn't believe all of this was happening in one night. Lesley is close to me, so when I heard that her family was killed, it felt like my family was dead, too.  
  
But that was before I noticed that they really were dead.  
  
When I saw my parents sprawled out on the bed, it felt the entire world had just ended in one slow and painful blow. Little by little, the pain grew worse and finally it became too much for me to handle.  
  
To me, the world had ended.  
  
Just then remembering the look on my parents face, made me want to give up my life; all in all. I could never forget the bright red puddle of blood they lay in, most of it on the bed sheets, but yet some drops lingered on the floor and walls. I shuddered when remembering these painful thoughts, and pulled the pillow off of my tear-shattered face. I set it neatly at the top of my bed, and lifted my knees to my chest after sitting up, and wrapped my arms around my legs; looking like one huge human ball.  
  
I looked at the phone. I was still trying to figure out if I should call Kayla.  
  
Before I notice, I heard a dial tone and her voice answering sleepily.  
  
" Hello?" She answered, yawning loudly also.  
  
From that point on, I spilled everything out of me into words and spoke it on the phone. Everything. Lesley's family, my parents, me searching the house, what my parents looked like, myself weeping, and even told her about my debate on calling her.  
  
She was definitely scared; I could tell.  
  
" Yasha. are you okay?" " no. No I'm not." " I'll ask my parents, no, TELL them to go pick you and Kagome up. I'll call your cell when I get the word." " Thanks, Sesshy." " No problem, just be careful."  
  
I hung up and stared at my textured ceiling, then to doorbell rang.  
  
LESLEY!  
  
I shot up off my bed, and darted my way down the stairs. Tripping on one of my father's shoes on a step, my face suddenly hit the ground. I then wondered why all this had happened on one freaking day.  
  
I finally pushed myself off the floor and to my feet. I walked slowly over my the wooden door in front of me, looking into the glass part of my door, I saw there on the doorstep : Lesley.  
  
I saw that she had seen my clumsiness, after all, she was smiling.  
  
I opened the door and watched her walk inside, and then shutting the door behind her, and walked over to the steps and sat down side by side.  
  
She must have seen the dried tears on my face, after all, fresh tears were already in my eyes, halfway down my face. " What's wrong?" She asked; her voice full with concern. " My parents. they're gone, too," I said, drooping my head. " Oh my-" " Why do you think they're doing this to us?" I interrupted quickly. " I don't know, we never did anything to anyone to make them do this to us." she said, her voice wondering off into a daze. " Your right, but that's not a good enough reason." I said, just noticing that her glance that was once dazed, but now full with a smile. "You think its that old guy that we rolled last weekend?," she spoke, smiling, " I would have sworn he saw us."  
  
I laughed between sobs.  
  
" I doubt it," I said, now becoming serious. " Yeah, I know. Just wanted to lighten up the mood." She said happily. " it worked." I said, standing and starting to walk up the stairs.  
  
Lesley came behind me, hopping up the stairs as if she thought that nothing had happened this night. " We need to pack up some things and get out of here," I started, " Kayla's parents are gonna come pick us up soon." I finished, also done walking up the 17 flights of stairs (okay, so I was a bit bored at the moment, so I counted them.). "Good idea." She agreed, " but what kind of stuff should we pack?" " I was thinking, my cell phone, food, clothes, paper and pen, water bottles, and my CD and CD player." I said, showing her every item and shoving them into my backpack, except the food that I didn't have in my room at the moment. " Where are we going to get the food?" she asked. " Ohh, common! I'm not as poor as you think I am! I have a kitchen you know!" I laughed, but somehow it came out as words also. " I knew that." she mumbled. " Sure you did. You need anything?" " Nope, got it all right here!" she said, showing me her backpack and slapping it gently to show that she had everything. " what do you have in that bag of yours?" I said, wondering suspiciously. " You'll find out soon enough."  
  
Wondering the entire way, I took Lesley and by bag downstairs and started making my way into the kitchen. When I stopped right in front of the door, Lesley clinging to my arm, I opened it and saw nothing but darkness in the room.  
  
I gathered up my courage and took one step into the dark room.  
  
BAM!  
  
Great.  
  
Just perfect.  
  
I took one step into the same kitchen that I had seen, everyday of my life, and walked straight into my refrigerator door. I looked up after seeing a few stars, and saw Lesley holding her hand out to me, with the light now on, and giggling.  
  
I took her hand and gladly standing to my feet, I started packing everything in the bag once more.  
  
After a while, we had everything packed and we headed for the front door. " Looks like we're off." I said, walking with Lesley to the front of the house. " yeah. guess so." She said, suddenly dropping her voice to a tone that I had never heard before.  
  
Trying to change the subject, I decided to ask a question that was in my head ever sense we had left my room.  
  
" Whatcha got in that backpack?"  
  
She smiled and slung the pack off her shoulder and opened it to see something unbelievably odd.  
  
Her three fat cats.  
  
I looked up at her with a odd expression, but yet she still smiled.  
  
Zipping her book bag up, we started to walk out of our cursed neighborhood.  
  
And so it begins.. 


End file.
